toji_no_mikofandomcom-20200214-history
Challenge Missions
Challenge Missions serve as a series of missions that introduce new players to the various features of ''Toji no Miko: Kizamishi Issen no Tomoshibi''. These missions mainly use the 3★ Kanami Etou (Pre-registration) Main Member and 4★ Mihono Asakura (Pre-registration) Support Member as a stepping stone to learning the process of strengthening both Main Members and Support Members, all while easing the player into exploring the organization of Main Members and accomplishing Expeditions, quests and missions. Each Challenge Mission can only be accomplished one by one in exact order, but can be completed even if previous missions are not yet available. Accomplishing all 30 Challenge Missions rewards players with a 4★ Recruitment Gacha Ticket, which guarantees a 4★ Member upon use. Challenge Missions (after v1.1.1) Challenge Missions underwent changes as the game departed from early release. Among the changes were replacing the Kanami Etou (Pre-registration) requirement with any Main Member obtained by a player, changing the requirements at Mission #25 and adding a Gacha Ticket that guarantees a 4★ Main Member on use to the reward for Mission #30. Challenge Missions (before v1.1.1) # Roll the 0 gem Recruitment Gacha once - 500 Coins # Make changes to a unit once (see Unit Assembly) - 1★ Lotus (Pink) x 100 # Level up 3★ Kanami Etou (Pre-registration) to Lv. 5 - 3★ Nene x 1 # Strengthen a Support Member once - 1★ Lotus (Green) x 100 # Clear Main Quest 1-6 - 4★ Mihono Asakura (Pre-registration) x 1 # Limit Break a Support Member once - Nagasone Kotetsu # Equip Okatana to a Main Member's Okatana slot - 1★ Lotus Flower (Red) x 100 # Level up 3★ Kanami Etou (Pre-registration) to Lv. 10 - 4★ Mihono Asakura (Pre-registration) x 1 # Clear Main Quest 1-8 - 1★ Lotus Flower (Yellow) x 100 # Level up 3★ Kanami Etou (Pre-registration) to Lv. 15 - 1★ Ougi Scroll (Slash) x 1 # Launch an Expedition once - 1★ Lotus Flower (Blue) x 100 # Level up 3★ Kanami Etou (Pre-registration) to Lv. 20 - Aradama Nest Map x 30 # Perform a Raid Quest once - Gems x 400 # Clear Main Quest Chapter 2, "Chasing After Kanami, Part 1" 「可奈美を追いかけて(1)」 - Akabane Sword Doudanuki # Restore an Okatana once - 2★ Blacksmith's Hammer x 16 # Strengthen an Okatana once - 4★ Mihono Asakura (Pre-registration) x 1 # Clear a Special Quest once - 2★ Lotus Flower (Pink) x 100 # Level up 3★ Kanami Etou (Pre-registration) to Lv. 30 - 2★ Ougi Scroll (Slash) x 1 # Level up 3★ Kanami Etou (Pre-registration) Ougi to Lv. 2 - 2★ Purifying Bell of Awakening x 40 # Clear Character Quest Kanami Etou once - 4★ Mihono Asakura (Pre-registration) x 1 # Clear Main Quest Chapter 2 (2-10) - 2★ Lotus Flower (Green) x 100 # Level up 3★ Kanami Etou (Pre-registration) to Lv. 40 - 3★ Blooming Gem x 1 # Perform a Base Up on 3★ Kanami Etou (Pre-registration) once - Gems x 400 # Clear Main Quest Chapter 2 "Osafune's Speculation/Ayanokouji's Speculation"「長船の思惑／綾小路の思惑」 - 4★ Mihono Asakura (Pre-registration) x 1 # Limit Break any Support Member, and raise its maximum level to 40 - 2★ Lotus Flower (Red) x 100 # Level up 3* Kanami Etou (Pre-registration) to Lv. 60 - 3★ Purifying Bell of Awakening x 20 # Clear Main Quest Chapter 3 (3-10) - 2★ Lotus Flower (Yellow) x 100 # Clear Main Quest Chapter 3, "Departure! ...But to where?"「出発！……でもどこへ？」 - 2★ Lotus Flower (Blue) x 100 # Level up 3* Kanami Etou (Pre-registration) to Lv. 80 - 4★ Purifying Bell of Awakening x 10 # Perform Awakening on 3* Kanami Etou (Pre-registration) - Gems x 400 Category:Game Content Category:Missions